Can't Keep It Secret
by Tomigiru
Summary: When everyone knows what you did last night, it can make breakfast just a little awkward...I felt the need to write something humorous since I'm usually full of angst. X-men First Class fic, Charles/Erik, SLASH, humor


_Erik. It's good to see you._  
>Erik's muscles tensed as Charles' voice entered his mind, but he relaxed almost immediately.<br>"Charles. I assume you know why I'm here," The man said, walking towards his friend. Charles smiled warmly.  
>"I do, yes. But if you'll forgive me, I'd like to hear you say it."<br>_I want you, Charles_  
>Erik projected his thoughts, making his British friend gasp slightly.<br>_Y-yes, well...I doubt you'll be surprised if I say the same._  
>"Not surprised in the least," Erik said with a smirk, grabbing Charles' hand and pulling him close.<br>"Feeling quite forward today, are we, Erik?"  
>"Always." The man pressed his lips to Charles', in a chaste kiss...though it quickly became more heated. The smaller man wove his fingers into Erik's hair, mussing it up and causing quite a few strands to fall out of place. Erik chuckled against the telepath's lips, sweeping his tongue across his soft lower lip, savoring the taste as he moved his hands to grip the man's thin hips, sinking his fingers into the soft skin. Charles' moaned happily and opened his mouth, letting Erik invade, tasting and exploring at will. The taller man maneuvered their bodies as they kissed, and soon Charles found himself crashing onto the soft sheets of his bed, with Erik's muscular form climbing atop his.<br>_You're brilliant,_  
>He projected, breath catching in his throat as Erik's teeth worried at his sensitive neck.<br>iMmm, yes, now make that noise again/i  
>Erik's calloused hands had made quick work of Charles' shirt, discarding the fabric off the side of the bed. His hands explored every inch of Charles' skin, reveling in the soft silkiness-it was easy to forget the man was merely 26, with how he acted, but he body was definitely still young and inexperienced.<br>iI heard that Erik, and I hope you know that I'm nowhere near being a virgin/i  
>iIs that so? Still, I doubt you've experienced anything like me before,i  
>The smirk on Erik's face was positively devious. Charles chuckled and tugged the man down for another kiss.<br>_So humble, love._  
><em>Of course<em>  
><em>just-ah-promise to be gentle?<em>  
><em>I would never think of hurting you, Charles<em>

Raven groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block out the noises. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Charles, but honestly, nobody wants to hear their sibling getting laid. Especially when said sibling was, apparently, a screamer. It didn't really help that the walls were surprisingly thin in the mansion, as well.  
>"Ugh they're still going..." She mumbled exhasperatedly, reaching over to the nightstand to grab her Walkman. Some music should drown out her brother's shouts... "Wait, what the..." She sat up, looking for the Walkman with more determination. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Of course Erik's powers would go haywire...that was just what she needed, her saving grace levitating a few inches from the ceiling. She didn't even want to imagine what was going on down in the lab with Hank.<br>"Oh, Erik!"  
>"Oh, shut up!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the wall. She doubted they would notice the interruption though.<p>

Charles was mortified at breakfast when he realized everyone knew what he and Erik had been up to last night. Sean was shooting him suggestive looks, Raven was trying not to fall over laughing, and Alex and Hank wouldn't even look at them. He leant over to Erik, a worried expression on his face.  
>"Erik, they know," He whispered harshly.<br>"Of course they do. You're quite the screamer." Erik whispered back smugly, raising one eyebrow. Raven lost it at exactly that moment. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto the table to not fall out of her chair.  
>"You're...oh my god, Charles, you're the inoisiesti little bastard," She said, tears welling up in her eyes as her hysterics went on. That comment started Sean laughing too. Charles' face would put a cherry to shame at this point. He got up from the table quickly, muttering,  
>"I have to go work with Cerebro," as fast as possible, and disappeared. Erik got up and followed, chuckling.<br>"I have to go catch my boyfriend, my apologies." Raven and Sean nodded, still laughing, and, in the corner of his eye, Erik saw Alex hand 20 dollars over to Hank.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a story for a friend because of a picture.<br>Yeah...I dunno.  
>Hope you like it though...I was giggling the whole time I wrote it<br>R&R please**


End file.
